lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Insert Coin to Begin (LEGO Midway Arcade)
Insert Coin to Begin! is the pilot episode to LEGO Midway Arcade. The Episode (A black screen is seen. Big lightning zaps go everywhere. A world is slowly seen being created. First grass appears, then a few familiar game buildings and locations. People are seen being made, both from video games, and not from games. In the center a place with arcade cabinets is seen. An entire dimension is then seen. The camera zooms out of the world and into the clouds. A voice is heard and it says: "This... is the Arcade World".) (The camera then zooms out of the clouds, and the world is changed. A high school area is seen. A kid is seen going on his bike.) ??: HEY! WAIT UP! (The kid looks back and sees a ginger haired girl with glasses running towards him.) Scott (Voice Over): I'm Scott. Scott Powell. I'm just your typical 8th grade student. The annoying girl running towards me is Kira Daniels, my best friend. (Kira catches up with Scott) Kira: Why didn't you wait for me?!?! Scott: I mean, I already knew you were gonna catch up with me.. Kira: Well, at least wait for me like a gentleman would! Scott: But I'm in a rush. Kira: A rush to do what? Lie on your bed and play on your 30 year old Nintendo?! Seriously, get a PS4 or something! Scott: "Get a PS4"? And do what, play Call of Duty? scoffs I'd much rather play an actually good game. Like Mario or Zelda. Kira: But they have such bad graphics!! Scott: Go back to playing Bubsy. Kira: Fine. I will! (Scott snickers as he rides off on his bike.) Kira: shouting AND BY THE WAY BUBSY IS A REALLY GOOD GAME! (Scott arrives home, and gets off his backpack.) Scott: Mom, I'm home! no answer Eh, Mom? still no answer She's probably at work.. (Scott goes up to his room and starts playing Duck Hunt.) 4 HOURS LATER Scott: Mggggh.. I'm getting bored of playing the same game OVER and OVER again. In fact, I've already played all of my retro games at least a hundred times! (Scott turns his NES off and slumps over his bed. He looks bored for five seconds and then gets an idea.) Scott: Wait a minute! I know! I can go to the basement and play on those arcade cabinets my Dad owned! He told me to never touch them, though.. (Scott thinks for a while.) Scott: I mean, he's already disappeared and left me and Mom alone.. (Scott rushes down to the basement. He finds an arcade cabinet with the name Robotron 2084. He inserts a quarter. Suddenly, the room begins to rumble. Scott falls down and the background turns white. Suddenly, he appears in the Arcade World.) Scott: Wha-? Robotron? Rampage? Defender? Pac-Man? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!! This has gotta be fake. (Scott pinches himself, but realizes it isn't a dream. He remains speechless, and then suddenly screams in joy.) Scott: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (Scott runs off to the distance but an old man from Zelda appears in front of him.) Old Man: It's dangerous to go alone! Take this! hands out a sword (Scott grabs it and looks around. A goblin comes and attacks Scott.) Scott: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Scott then takes out his sword and prepares himself/) Scott: Okay, Scott, focus... your first real life fight. Well, sorta real life, but at the s- you know what? Screw logic. There's a goblin about to kill me, I need a strategy, and the least I can do is.... AAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (Scott stupidly sways his sword everywhere. He stops and looks down at the goblin to see that it's gone.) Scott: YES! First try! Best attacking move evvvvvverrrrrrrrrr! (Scott dances like a madman.) (Suddenly, a blue blur runs past him. It turns out to be Sonic.) Scott: Holy- SONIC!! Sonic: Pfffttt, that's lame, watch what I can do! (Sonic encounters 7 goblins and defeats them all in a millisecond.) Scott: Showoff... Sonic: Whatever, man! I can do better than you! Anyways, t'was fun! GOTTA GO FAST! (Sonic runs off. Scott stares in disbelief.) Scott: Yesssss... (Scott sees a door back to the real world and enters. He's in the basement.) Mom: Honey, is that you?! Scott: Uh, yeah, Mom! The next day (Scott tells Kira about everything that happened last night.) Kira: Wait, so let me get this straight. You... got into a world full of retro games, met Sonic, and killed a Goblin? Pffft, in your dreams. Scott: I'm not kidding! It may seem like I am, but really! No! I'm not! Kira: Yeah? Well then, show me after school.. AFTER SCHOOL (Scott and Kira are seen biking to his house. They arrive.) Scott: Mom's at work, so that gives us plenty of time. (Scott runs down the stairs to the basement, while Kira hesitantly walks. Scott goes to a random arcade cabinet and inserts a coin. He looks back at Kira.) Scott: You got any dimes with ya? Kira: Uh... yeah. inserts coin (The room begins to rumble, and the background goes white. They're in the Arcade World.) (Kira looks around for a certain amount of time. She then pinches herself.) Kira: No way... Scott: Yes way... (The camera zooms out as Scott and Kira venture off. The screen then fades out to black. And a text is seen.) TO BE CONTINUED Category:TV show episodes Category:2018 Category:LEGO Midway Arcade Category:March Category:Lemon Juice Studios Category:Pilot Episodes